Hitherto, a vehicular air conditioning apparatus for supplying conditioned air into a vehicle interior is mounted in the vehicle.
For example, in Patent Document 1, one of such vehicular air conditioning apparatuses which divides the internal space of a case using a partition plate and is able to independently adjust conditioned air supplied to a driver side and conditioned air supplied to a passenger side is disclosed.
On the other hand, in Patent Document 2, a vehicular air conditioning apparatus which provides a sliding door inside a case, controls the opening area of a flow path opening using the movement position of the sliding door, and generates conditioned air by adjusting the amount of air heated, is disclosed.